ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MegaKirby
MegaKirby is an OC created by the G4m3tuber with the same name Note: Everyone was permission to use this character in their Epic Battles New Note: MegaKirby = Mega Kirby 123 Take a look at my fights! * Damus vs MegaKirby * Robo Kid vs Mega Kirby vs Pillow Sheet With OCs * OCs vs Cartoons * Seriously? Only one? I need to spend more time with my friends! Battle Record Wins: 0 Losses: 0 Draws: 0 Alternative Endings: 0 Guys I will maybe fight one day • Kirby • Mega Man • Mega Man X • MegaMan.EXE • Quote • Damus • Sans My Info True Name: Kirby Age: +200 years old Weight: 1 kg Height: 20 cm Species: Half Robot / Half ??? -Last Survivor of an Evil Robot rampage in Dream Land -Equipped with A.I. -One of Dr. Light's allies -Eventually became a G4m3tuber -Basically a Mega Man X version of Kirby (If you consider the normal Kirby as Classic Mega Man) My sad backstory Sometime ago, a Evil Robot called Trio was collecting power from the planets he destroyed. One day, Trio found a new planet to try to conquer: Planet PopStar. Kirby and his friends were just relaxing, when a strange robot (Trio) appeared and started destroying everything. After destroying everything, he manage to kill all of Kirby's friends. Bandanna Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Trio killed them all leaving Kirby at last. Kirby tried to avenge his friends in a battle against Trio, but Kirby failed and has launched to Earth like a meteor. After the crash, Proto Man found Kirby lifeless, and bringed him to Light's Lab. After seeing the dead alien, he manage to revive Kirby as a robot, more powerful than ever! Now with a protective helmet and a upgrated Mega Buster, Kirby turned into MegaKirby. My Powers And Abilities -Stronger Inhale -Fly -Slide (Can cause more damage now) -Every Single Copy Ability from Dream Land storaged in this Buster -Titanium Helmet -Cyber Bubble (Which creates a Cybernetic Bubble around MegaKirby) (Can be used as a shield) -Mega Buster (Now can launch 2 charge shots at the same time) -Sniper Mode (Which turns his Buster into a Sniper) -Laser Mode (Which launches a laser beam from his Buster) -Machine Gun Mode (Which turns his Buster into a Machine Gun) -Super Double Gear (Which upgrades Speed Gear to Stop Time (Can be used anytime) and Power Gear to launch a Giant Plasma Ball with Red Aura at the opponent (Can be used anytime)) -Every Single Robot Master Weapon -Mix Ability (Which mixes a Copy Ability with a Robot Master Weapon into one powerful weapon) -Examples: -Ice Sword (When used turns everything it touches into a Ice Statue and (Since it's a diagonal slash) makes the upper part of the thing it hits to fall and be turned to pieces once it hits the ground) -Metal Beam (A mix of Metal Blade and Beam Ability) -Big Bang Flash (When used, almost everything it catches is turned into a pile of dust (A mix of Flash Stopper and Crash Ability) (to use it, MegaKirby only needs to stare at the enemy and clap) (Too powerful that can only be used 6 per 6 hours)) -Teleport -Wall Jump -4th Wall breaking (jumping off the PC or to YouTube if in a video) Things I have done -Broke Electric Striker's Mask (That survived being hit by a 1000000 ton hammer and got away without a scratch) -Dodged Pichool's (Who can run 3x the speed of light) flurry of punches and kicks -Answered correctly Baldi's third question (But got a wrong answer in 2 + 2) -Survived Wily's Castle's explosion without a scratch -When tired, can drink a E-Tank making him able to fight for days -Eventually, destroyed Trio at Full Power (using the power from Popstar and other planets) -When sliced in half, his two halfs turns into clones of MegaKirby, making him imunde to cutting weapons -Once tossed a baseball to the known universe's end, before continue going so fast that it traveled to the future, and destroyed Vile (Mega Man X) when it hit him. Super Forms NegaKirby -10 times more powerful that MegaKirby in every way possible -Much Faster than Quick Man -Strong enough to grab Cupendy's Giant Ink Hand and rip it off -Loves killing -Can destroy an entire city in less than a minute -Just a mix of Evil Energy and Roboenza in MegaKirby's body -Psycho Demon -Able to Dodge almost anything -Has got all MegaKirby's weapons but a lot more powerful -Roboenza Spray -Can corrupt the opponent -Glitching Demon (Akuma's Raving Demon, but instead of the screen turning black, the screen gets glitched and when the screen turns back to normal, the opponent's arms, legs and head are seen ripped off the rest of the body.) OmegaKirby -God of Stars Form -Star Crush (The Weapon from MM5, but it lasts longer) -Able to travel as fast as Pichool (3x the speed of light) -Star Flurry (a large amount of stars dashing to the front side of OmegaKirby) -Star Meteor (Meteors shaped like stars) Manipulation -Star Laser (A powerful laser that can turn almost every kind of matter into stardust) -Nova Strike (The move from Mega Man X's Ultimate Armor) -Much faster fly -Teleport -Hypernova Kirby Inhale -Able to survive planet explosions -Nova Slash (When used, the opponent suddenly starts shining, making him immobile, and a few seconds later, a explosion that makes the opponent return to his original form, stunned, happens) -When defeated, activates self-destruct -His self-destruct is able to destroy a whole planet, and sometimes, a whole Solar System! -Reality Manipulation VirusKirby -Has got every power and ability from his previous forms -Only appears on this form if his psychical body is destroyed (If someone kills OmegaKirby) -Absorb and copy everything that hits him -Reality Manipulation -Possession (When possesses someone, the victim starts to hover, and in a flash of light, the victim's body is turned into MegaKirby's body, insta-killing the victim) -Glitching (Glitches the opponent's body, with some missing replicas in him (or she), making the opponent immobile -Explosive Clap (Only works on glitched opponents) (Claps, and suddenly, the glitched opponent explodes= -When someone touches him, his (or hers) part of the body that hit VirusKirby is instantly glitched -Absorb energy from the opponent, or the energy from his attacks -Ultra Strength -Erase things from reality -Time Manipulation -Transformation -Can't be erased -Transform the opponent into MegaKirby's first form when absorved by it -Control all kinds of Virus -As long as roboenza, evil energy and every kind of virus exists, it will also exist -Weakness: Weapons powered by positive aspects (Like the Star Rod, The Love-Love Stick, the Rainbow Sword, and more...); Purification attacks. -Able to outrun Hyper Sonic -Destroyed and re-created the known universe by just clapping My God Damn Weakness -If MegaKirby sees some food during the battle, he will interrupt the battle, and eat the food -Weak to paralyzing and close-range weapons -Often steals Cupendy's Bacon Soup -NegaKirby is weak to purifying attacks -NegaKirby easily lost to Corrupted Cupendy -His buster only turns into a hand if he equips Hard Knuckle or Super Arm -Will do almost anything for food -Only defeated Trio on his Omega Form Tier MegaKirby Form Attack Potency - 'tossed a baseball to the end of the known universe before traveling in time and one hitting Vile-' Universal+ Level Speed '''- Dodged Pichool's flurry of punches and kicks - '''FTL Lifting Strength - '''Able to easily hold and throw Wily's Castle with Super Arm - '''Class K Striking Strength - '''tossed a baseball to the end of the known universe before traveling in time and one hitting Vile- '''Universal+ Level ossed a baseball to the end of the known universe before traveling in time and one hitting Vile tossed a baseball to the end of the known universe before traveling in time and one hitting Vile''' Planet Level''' Durability - '''Survived Wily's Castle Explosion without even flinch - '''Mountain Level Stamina - '''When tried, can use a Maximum Tank to recover all for his energy - '''Able to fight for days or even months Intelligence - '''Equipped with A.I. - '''Genius Level NegaKirby Form Attack Potency - '10 times stronger than MegaKirby '- Complex Universal Level Speed - '10 times faster than MegaKirby '- FTL+ Lifting Strength - '10 times stronger than MegaKirby '- Class M Striking Strength - '10 times stronger than MegaKirby '- Complex Universal Level Durability - 'Survived grabbing Flaming Striker '- Continent level Stamina - '10 times more energetic than MegaKirby - '''Able to fight for entire months ' '''Intelligence - '''10 times more clever than MegaKirby - '''Extraordinary Genius OmegaKirby Form Attack Potency - 'A literal god '- Low Multiversal Level Speed - 'Able to outrun Pichool (calmly walking) '- Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength - 'The literal god of stars '- Low Multiversal Striking Strength - 'The literal god of stars '- Low Multiversal Durability - 'The literal god of stars '- Low Multiversal Level Stamina - '''Only gets tried in low health - Almost Infinite Level''' Intelligence - '''A literal god - Nigh-Omniscience''' VirusKirby Form Attack Potency - '''Much superior to OmegaKirby - '''Boundless Level Speed - '''Able to outrun Hyper Sonic - '''Immeasurable Level Lifting Strength - '''Much superior to OmegaKirby - '''Boundless Level Striking Strength - '''Much superior to OmegaKirby - '''Boundless Level Durability - '''Immune to almost every kind of attack - '''Complex Multiversal Level Stamina - '''Never gets tired - '''Infinite Level Intelligence - '''Knows literally everything - '''Omniscience Level Overall MegaKirby - Multi-Solar-System Level NegaKirby - Multi-Solar-System+ Level OmegaKirby - Low Multiversal Level VirusKirby - High Outerverse level ('probably Boundless Level) ' Category:Small Fighters Category:What If Fighters Category:MegaKirby Characters Category:G4m3tuber5 Category:OP Characters Category:Galactic / Universal / Multiversal Level Characters Category:Form Users Category:Mega Man Characters Category:OCs Category:Kirby Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Boys Category:Heros Category:Fighters With different forms Category:Mega Kirby 123